


His Beloved Sun, His Beloved Moon

by HallowTragedies



Category: Friendom
Genre: Hide needs hugs, I can't fluff without screaming, Kanek is v cute tho, M/M, WAKEMEUPINSIDE, Wait can I angsty fluff, bless pastel clothing, hnnnagsgfd, how do i fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowTragedies/pseuds/HallowTragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's empathy?"<br/>"Really? You don't know what it means?"<br/>Of course I know what it means, Chihiro thought, I was curious to know how you explain it.<br/>Though, she didn't expect him to smile.<br/>"Imagine that your heart has a string connected to your soulmates'. If that soulmate is going through a traumatic event, their emotions causes the string to vibrate. That way, you'll know how your soulmate is feeling right now." His smile faded,<br/>"The only time you can experience that is through their pain.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wilted Dream

**Author's Note:**

> To Yoshi and Alec.  
> Congratulations and you're welcome.

"Wait, please don't leave me!" He cried and grabbed the male's wrist.

She watched from afar.

_It all happened so suddenly._

_I couldn't remember what really happened.._

 

The begging and voices faded. All she heard was the rain sizzling and her rapid breathing.

The breathing slowed as she slid her hands away from her ears.

_But I'll never forget what that man said to him._

  _"Why did I love you in the first place?"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chihiro bolted up and tightened her eyelids when her vision blurred. 

_Another memory repellent._ She thought and tossed the blanket to the side.

"Had another nightmare?" The voice in front of her made the brunette gasped, " _Christ!_ "

"Hey relax it's just me." The figure flicked the light switch which enlightened Chihiro's bedroom, making it clear for her to see the blonde male leaning by the door frame, "It's 3 AM, why are you up so early?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Neither of them responded after her statement but stared at each other for a brief 5 seconds until the blonde broke eye contact with her by averting his eyes to the corridor outside her bedroom. "Just on my way to check on Alec."

_Right, you guys have nicknames to make people's lives easier._

"I thought you already did that."

"Never heard of checking twice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but never heard of someone checking on their boyfriend at 3 AM." _Ouch._

"Well, you're very sassy when you're tired."

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I go get water now?"

"You could've just went and dropped this conversation."

"I can't ignore you because that will make me a terrible friend." Chihiro hopped off the edge of the bed and was about to leave the room until she noticed him giving her the side-eye.

"Yoshi."

"Hm?"

"You look awfully pale. Are you alright?" She tried her best not to take things too far like the last time. Chihiro turned her head to the side to have eye contact with him but all she could stare at is his back.

"Hey-" She began but was interrupted by his stern voice

"I'm not up to it, Chihiro."

"Are you feeling nauseous?"

"No. I'm fine."

She slightly narrowed her eyes.

"So then what's wrong?"

A long pause. Chihiro then completely turned to face the blonde and was about to reach for his arm to tug but Yoshi finally responded.

"Everything."

The brunette hesitated and balled her hands into a fist. She didn't make a remark and lowered her head slightly. She noticed how he immediately dropped the topic and gave a grin.

"Go drink water and head to bed. You must be very tired." He said and patted Chihiro's shoulder when he turned to leave.

Chihiro turned to the direction where the blonde was and opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She watch the blonde disappear into the corridor's darkness and flicked the light switch off when she saw him completely out of sight and left from the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

 

> _"It's better to try and fail_
> 
> _than to watch them crumble."_

 

 

 


	2. A Lazy Wednesday

> "The world was never a beautiful place,
> 
> But you can make it beautiful."

 

* * *

 

 

The raven haired shifted in his sleep. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, only to be greeted with a pair of brown eyes and a warm smile that matched the sunlight enlightening their atmosphere, "Good morning bean." He mumured. The other smiled then immediately covered his flushed face on the cushy pillow underneath him. 

He heard Yoshi chuckle, "Aw, why hide your face?" 

"It's because you're so cute when you greet me.." He muffled. The blonde laughed and kissed his head. "Nah, I think you're cuter."

"No you are."

"No you." 

"You're cuter than me Yoshi, stop lying." The raven haired pouted. 

"I'm not lying, Alec. You're the cutest boyfriend I've dated." 

"Quit sweet talking.." 

"It's the truth though~" He chirped and wrapped his arms around his soulmate's waist. The blonde nuzzled the back of his neck which caused the raven haired to blush even more, "T-That tickles, Yoshi- ahaha, stop that!" Alec giggled at first, but became a soft laughter. "Yoooshiiii!" He whined between the laughs. "Giving up yet?" He smirked and began to tickle his stomach. "No-" He suddenly guffawed, "Okay! Okay! I give! I'm cute! I'm cute!" 

The blonde stopped and smiled triumphantly.  
"Good~" He kissed his cheek. The other was catching his breath, but he was manage to mutter, "I love you, Yoshi."  
Yoshi couldn't help but smile. As Alec finally caught his breath , he shifted on top of him and  gently pressed his forehead against the 16 year old.  
"I love you too, Alec." He said before his lips made contact with the male underneath him. 

"Woah, are you guys-" A voice surprised them which broke the kiss.  
" _Shit_!"  
"Ch-Chihiro?!"  
The young 13 year old was on sight, leaning against the door frame just like how Yoshi did when he accidentally made her jump off her skin last night. "H-How long have you been there?!" Alec flushed pure red.  
"Chill Kane, I just got here." She crossed her arms. "Besides," Chihiro observed the two's current position and whistled, "Seems like both of you needed some _privacy_.  
"It's Alec." He corrected, "And this is not how it looks like!"  
"Ohoho? _Really_?~" She smirked  
"You're so dirty minded, Chihiro.." Yoshi sighed.  
"It's not my problem that you're on top of him and," She gave a quick glimpse of them and finished, "grabbing his wrists."  
"Is that always sexual?"  
"Nah." The brunette shrugged and spoke to them as she parted the white curtains, "So you cuties are planning to spend your anniversary tickle fighting and sleeping together?" 

"N-No, we're-" 

"Actually yeah." 

"Yoshi!"

"Oh come on, I have _no_ motivation to move whatsoever. Besides Chihiro can always bring us the food."  
"EXCUSE ME," the brunette jumped in, "BUT WHEN WAS _I_ YOUR GUYS' PERSONAL SERVANT?!" 

"Since now." Yoshi replied. 

"BY WHO?!" 

"Me." He smirked and walked up to Chihiro to ruffle her hair. This was a casual brother-sister thing so Alec doesn't mind him teasing her. The raven haired played along, "You're so mean, Yoshi." He giggled. 

"Alright jokes aside, get up and get ready we got a load of things to get done." Chihiro waved dismissively. 

Alec groaned and tossed the blanket over himself when he fell back on the bed.  
"Nope, you can nap later we have to go-" 

"I don't wannnaaaaa." He whined. 

"Alec, I swear to the Lord and savior of the fitness gram, _get up_." Even though Chihiro recalled herself to be weak, she attempted to drag Alec off the bed by tugging his arm. 

"Oh gee." 

"Yeah, a little help from you is appreciated, Yosh." The young female spoke sarcastically.  
The blonde shrugged and obliged.  
"If you're not gonna get up then I guess I'll have to do it myself. Oh by the way, step aside Chi, I don't wanna accidentally have Alec smacking someone smaller than him." 

The raven haired was about to question his boyfriend but was interrupted by the sudden action of being lifted in his arms. He gasped lightly and immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Chihiro whistled.  
"You could've warned me!" He pouted. Yoshi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I thought it was obvious, _your highness_." He teased which made Alec blush even more. 

"Go get a room." The brunette rolled her eyes. 

"We already did." He winked. 

"Wait what." 

The blonde didn't clarify to the young brunette. Instead, he laughed it off while descending down the stairs with the other male still in his arms. 

Chihiro stopped midway on the steps and smiled. "My goodness.." Her smile faded when a thought came to her, 

_Is there a way to laugh and smile like that?_

_"_ Chihiro! _"_

"Coming!" She responded and continued to follow them

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lazy to do this chapter on my computer so I did it on my phone but 
> 
> Apparently it has limits :/
> 
> Though I left this on a hanger I'll type the rest meep.


End file.
